Those childish Days
by aerithbuster12
Summary: It' been 7 years since Len has changed. Rin and Len are step-siblings and used to be close like two blocks glued together but right now; they aren't that much close. Rin is now 18 years old and she sometimes wonder if Len and her can go back to those childish days. And will the two of them see each other more than just a sibling? Noncest! Genre:Romance, Humor, Drama..LenxRin
**CHAPTER-ONE**

"Rin, wake up! Rin! Oh for the love of-WAKE UP!" A blond boy screeched with annoyance. She still didn't wake up. Len twitched and pulled the covers from Rin's body.

A groan escaped from Rin's lips before she grabbed her orange pillow beside her and covered her face with it. Len couldn't take it anymore and threw out his arms out,"Fine be late! I don't care anymore!" He finally snapped before stomping out of the room.

When Len left the room, Rin gave an amused smile, seeing her brother's angry face always entertains her. She wasn't weird, it's just that, she was tired seeing her brother's stoic face and plus, Len's expressions is always hilarious.

She yawned and stood up, she stretched for a few seconds before making her way to the door and went to take a 4-minute shower before coming back to her again. She dried herself first before putting on her school uniform. After that, she packed her things and went downstairs through the kitchen, where Len was,

"Hey, Big brother! Sorry for making you mad back there." Rin giggled, she took a sit before placing her bag beside her.

"Yeah, whatever." Len muttered, he was frying eggs and bacon right now. Rin smelled the delicious aroma and without her notice, she was drooling.

"Hurry up, won't you? I'm getting hungry here! Very hungry." Rin said and emphasis the word 'Hungry.'

Len rolled his eyes."Can you wait? I'm cooking here! And you're distracting me!" Rin puffed her cheeks and heard her belly grumble.

Len and Rin are biological siblings. Rin's real father died in an accident when she was only a baby. Her mother remarried and married another man name Leon, Len's real father . But after long years, Leon decided to leave them. Since Leon is Len's real father, he locked himself in his room for weeks when he heard the news. Rin was of course sad when she also heard the news but Len was more hurt and depressed than she was.

There mother is on America right now, working abroad. she only visits them on Holidays or special occasions. They sometimes talk her to a video chat.

 _"Len-kun? If you can hear me then please come out, I miss you."_

When Len locked himself in his room, things started to change between the two of them. Len no longer calls Rin 'Princess' nor treats her like one and they grew a distance. He also stopped reading her bedtimes stories at night and she misses the way he tenderly kiss her on the forehead. Even thought Rin knows that Len has change, she still misses those childish days.

"Okay, I'm done now, you can.." Len paused when he saw Rin in a deep thought, she was staring at her lap and her sapphire eyes was dull and soulless.

He leaned closer towards her and waved a hand in front of her face."Rin? Earth to Rin? Hey, Come back to us Rin!"

"What? Who? Where? How?" Rin snapped back to reality and stared at Len with a confuse look.

"What is it, Len?"

"What do you mean what? You wore spacing out." He said as he laid a plate full of bacon and eggs.

Rin turned her attention to the food, Len gave her a spoon and fork which she gladly accepted.

A sudden smile was curled to Len's face when he saw Rin cheerfully taking a bite on her breakfast.

* * *

"Man, this is boring." Gumi groaned as she rested her chin on her palm while blankly stared at the teacher. She was one of Rin's best friends and was known as a complete tomboy. She also loves playing sport, especially basketball and she despises wearing high hills. Despite her tomboy personality, her face was in fact very pretty. She has short light green hair and has sparkling Jade eyes. Boys always try to flirt with her earning them a punch in the face.

"You should pay attention if you don't want to got in trouble." IA whispered quietly. She was also Rin's best friend. IA is smart and intelligent, she loves small animals and always read books. She has very long light pink hair and blue eyes. She also ties her hair into two childish braids.

The school bell rang and the sound of it made Gumi brightened up."Okay class, I'll see see you all tomorrow and don't forget to do your homework." The teacher reminded.

'Ugh, Homework.' Rin thought as she frown. She wasn't really the studious type unlike her step-brother Len, who loves to study and her tests are pretty much perfect. The school council president, Mikuo can't even beat him, he thinks of Len as his ultimate rival. Maybe she should ask him for help later.

"Heey Rin! After school wanna head to this newly place restaurant, I'm paying." Gumi asked, she frown when Rin shook her head in response.

"Sorry but I promised my brother to walk home with him after school.

Gumi pouted."Aw, come on Rin! Ditch him then, he's not even your real brother." Gumi reasoned but Rin still declined.

"Sorry but I can't. I ditch him last time and I don't want him to be angry with me." Gumi nodded a bit disappointed. Rin packed her stuff before going to her next class which is History.

While Rin was walking she heard her name being called. With a turn of her head, she saw a teal haired girl her hair was tied into pigtails. Rin recognized her in an instant, it was Miku Hatsune, a Diva and one of the most popular girls in the school."Umm..Are you Kagamine-san?" Miku asked.

Rin raised an eyebrow hearing Len's last name."That's my step-brother's last name. Call me Rin instead." Rin clarified.

"S-sorry! Umm..Rin-san, can we please talk for a second?"

* * *

Miku brought Rin at an empty girl's restroom, Rin leaned against the wall,"So what do you want to talk about?" She asked. Miku remained quiet and madly blush. Rin wondered.

"Are you going to confess your undying love for me or something?" Rin joked.

"Wha-what? I'm not a lesbian! I'm straight okay!" Miku exclaimed a bit too exaggerated. Rin just chuckled.

"So what?"

With a finger, Miku started twirling some of her teal locks."Well... I heard that your brother is Len..."

"Step-brother." Rin corrected."But go on."

"Well I have a huge...crush..on..him." Rin nodded and smiled a bit, understanding the situation.

"So you're wanting my help?"

"Yess, Will you?"

Rin thought for a second before answering."Yea, sure why not." Miku's eyes sparkled and gave her a bear hug.

"Omigod! Thank you! Thank you very much!" She exclaimed, Rin nodded and awkwardly patted Miku's back.

* * *

Len and Rin was heading home. Rin stole a glance from Len, he was texting someone while walking. Out of boredom she asked,"Hey, Len do you have someone you like?"

It took 20 seconds till Len finally answered."None." His eyes still focus on his cellphone. Rin wondered who he was texting but remained silent about it.

"You're the best nii-chan!"

"Anything for you, _princess!"_

Rin turned her head and saw two children who is seems to be sibling. The two children was holding hands while walking with a huge smile on there faces. It reminded of her and Len when they wore still little.

 _Flashback.._

 _"H-hey! Len-kun!" A nine year old Rin called as she tug on his sleeve ._

 _Len turned to her."What is it, princess?" He asked, Rin blushed a little and muttered._

 _"My h-hand is empty." She said almost regretfully, her face was a bit red._

 _"So?"_

 _"Isn't it obvious? Can you..hold it?"_

 _He stayed quiet for a split second till he chuckled."You're really cute, you know that?" He grabbed her hand, Rin a bit embarrassed smiled and presses back._

 _"My princess is certainly the best."_

 _End of Flashback._

She bit her lips, she wondered if Len still remembers there memories? Rin suddenly stopped, Len noticed this and turned to her with a raised eyebrow."What's wrong, Rin?" He asked.

He noticed that her face was blushing a bit, Rin stared at him with a embarrassed and begging look."My hand is empty." She mumbled enough for Len to hear.

"So?"

"Can you..hold it?"

Silence, it was pure silence. Len gave her are-you-kidding-with-me look making Rin frown."You're being childish, Rin." He said, he turned his attention to the road and was about to walk.

 _"Didn't you promised me that you'll do anything for me?"_

Len paused.

 _"I thought I was your princess."_

 ** _END OF CHAPTER.._**

 ** _Did you like it? I hope you do! I hope this story isn't too cliche for you. Len and Rin are biological siblings in this story so this isn't incest! This story is inspired by the song World is mine and Adolescence!_**

 ** _I'm sorry for the errors or mistakes, my first language is not English._**

 ** _I hope you enjoy this chapter and have a nice day._**

 ** _And don't forget to review! I'll update quick if you!_**

 ** _Bye~_**

 ** _aerithbuster is out!_**


End file.
